Letters to Ohio!
by Wife of The Undertaker
Summary: Ohio is bored and would like your questions! T for whatever questions you send in.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome! Ohio is dreadfully bored and would like your questions! Ohio cannot walk and is very sensitive about that subject. She is a happy, spiritual girl and is excited to hear from you!

Rules:

1: Yuri is allowed

2: Make it Appropriate! She is only 12 years old!

3: Put it in letter format!

4: Have fun!


	2. Chapter 2

Dear MeiMei,

Of course you can! It'll be fun to have a new friend! I cannot wait to see you!

Sincerely,

Ohio

ni hao ohiomy name is meimei chinas twin sister. sadly aru. can i come over to ur house?'irng anyting from chinas house that yyou need! i'll get ur mail and do eards! its too boring here at chinas house!plz save me arufrom meimei


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Come on guys, Please Review! Please! I am so bored and Ohio is too! We need questions! Please check out the poll on my profile.


	4. Chapter 4

is Michigan. I'm writing to ask for Toledo back. Also, ha ha! The Wolverines beat the Buckeyes this year! Go me!Aw, the fact that you can't walk takes all the fun out of mocking you... Sorry.~Michigan

Michigan,

I have no idea what your motive would be for that. And about Toledo, you'll have to talk to Papa America, and if he doesn't answer( Which he doesn't always) talk to Grandpa England. He'll knock some sense into Papa.

Yours in Eternity,

Ohio

Hey Ohio,It's me, Massachusetts. How are you? I'm really bored right now and was just thinking: 'Hey, why don't I write to one of my siblings?' So here I am. I swear,we haven't talked in forever. Write back!-Massachusetts

Dear Massachusetts,

Hi Massachusetts! It has been a while hasn't it? I'm doing fine, Thank You for asking! It's very nice of you to think of me because I am a lot like Uncle Mattie, Nobody ever remembers me. I can't wait to hear from you again!

Yours in Eternity,

Ohio


	5. Chapter 5

Ohio,Yeah, sorry about not remembering you. I have some sort of long-term stress something-or-another that keeps me occupied a lot. (Thank you England...) So how's it going? America's boss isn't being very nice and overtaxing my state a lot. He's not doing that to you too, is he? I'd do something, but most of the other states are stealing my 'Tea Party' idea so that's no fun anymore. I still mess with England for the fun of it, but France is so much better at it. America's boss is still blaming me for all the 'Tea Party' stuff, though America asked him not to. Now, Mr. Meanie Boss Man wants to have a talk with me about some incident involving the White House and some blue paint. Bye!-Massachusetts

Massachusetts,

`I'm not sure if I even want to know about the blue paint. I just remember something with New York, Florida and Red paint. I'm still finding paint in the weirdest of places! It's not so great over here. The French and Indian War still has Ohio screwed up. It made me so sad to Grandpa France fighting my own people. I had to choose between family and my citizens. That is actually the reason I can't walk. Grandpa France attacked me and rendered me helpless. No, Grandpa England isn't taxing me, but I fear he will soon. I hope to hear from you soon, Farefarren for now!

Yours in Eternity,

Ohio


	6. Chapter 6

Ohio,

Yeah, me and Delaware were going to have a paintball fight, but I decided to

sabotage his gun as a joke. (We've been at this for a LONG time, along with

New York once in awhile.) So he, being extremely self-centered, decided the

rules were that he had to take the first shot. He pulled the trigger thing and

blue paint went everywhere. It was all over the White House. Delaware blamed

me, so now I'm grounded. I know you said you didn't want to know, but I'm

pretty sure you did.

The French and Indian War screwed with your land? That sucks. I hated that war

so much. I had to pay for most of it. That's actually what started my

rebellious stage, if I remember correctly. England got really mad at France

for 'ruining my ladylike personality' after that. Well, I'd rather be one who

speaks my mind then a little doll that sips tea all day. -Massachusetts

Dear Massachusetts,

Delaware has always been a little bit of a nut, hasn't he? I remember when I used to have paintball fights with Alabama, Elyria(A city of mine) and Maryland. I would always be up in the tree's, sniping. I remember at one point when Elyria shot me dead center in the forehead. Good Times.

I hate war also. I am terrified because our economy has not been the best and Russia is just waiting for a weak point in our defenses. That new game, Modern Warfare 3 was it? If Russia gets a hold of that, who knows what could happen? He may be an ally of ours but I refuse to call him a friend. I'm so sorry about what happened during the war. I wish I could repay you.

I have a few questions. What is your favorite song? Do you have a boyfriend(I do! I'll leave you to guess)? And Finally, Whats is like in Massachusetts? I hope to hear fro you soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Massachusetts,

I usually prefer songs by Heather Dale such as "One of Us" and "Joan". I really will listen to anything. Isn't Maine the adopted one? Or is that West Virginia? You're not going to believe it but, Hong Kong! He seems to honestly be the only one who cares. My accent gets me made fun of. Mostly by Michigan. I guess Ohio is full of farmland. We're mostly famous for Buckeyes, Wheat and Corn. The Climate is insane. In summer it's hotter than Hong Kong in skinny jeans(I had to do that) and in winter it's colder than sin.

Just a question, What's your human name? Mine's Alyssa P. Jones. I despise it because Alyssa is Russian. It means Good Queen. Well, Can't wait to hear from you!


	8. Chapter 8

Ohio,

No, Maine isn't adopted. His land used to belong to me before he decided to be

a b-, err, a whiner for a little bit and became his own state. What's so bad

about the way you talk? Most of the Northwest- Uh, the states around there

talk like that. Hmm, lots of plants. That's good. I love those little

peanut-butter-chocolate-candy buckeyes. Okay, I don't think that really

related to anything you said, but...well...I don't know.

My human name is Alexandria E. Jones, but most call me Alex. England named me.

That's why us 13 have such snooty-sounding names. I remember the first time I

met...one of the Dakota's. I can't remember if it was North or South because

they look exactly alike to me. Anyways, when I met him, he told me that he

thought I'd be really uptight after he heard my name. (Probably because of

that big-name college of mine)

Oh yeah, Maine says hello. He's over right now(under Dad's supervision, of

course. Sure, he picks NOW to be responsible...)- Massachusetts

Massachusetts,

Imagine Liechtenstein's voice with a slight country accent and you have my voice. Michigan's always been a little gambling little shoe box hippie(Somthin' me and Papa came up with to get rid of my swearing problem). You know, I don't get why Grandpa England still makes me go to school. Home school me if you must! It's tough. Ohio schools are like New York but extremely amplified.

Papa does that to me too! Hong Kong'll be over and we sitting on the couch talking and Papa decides to come in and check on us and he flips just cause we're sharing a blanket! I was ready to accept Hong Kong's offer of coming to live with him and China a few times!

What does E stand for? My middle name is Persephone. Emo much? I think your name is so much better than mine. Well, write soon!


	9. Chapter 9

A/n: WOO! Third update in one day!

Ohio,Aww, you have a cute little Liech voice. Ugh, I hate school. I'm not bad at it or anything, I just don't like it. Too stressful. Dad decided I was 'advanced' enough to skip ahead, which doesn't help at is it with Dad and dating? Just because he doesn't have a girlfriend... Okay, that's probably not it, but still, it's irritating. Persephone? That's pretty cool, real original. My middle name is Elizabeth. England isn't very creative with names, can you tell? And Dad won't let me legally change my name. Alexandria Elizabeth Jones. It's so embarrassing when I get in trouble(which is a lot) and Dad yells that and all the other states laugh. The worst part is that Maine's name is Alexander, and he goes by Alex too. So confusing...-Massachusetts

Massachusetts,

Papa just doesn't want to see us grow up. He's still a good father though.

Since I'm with Hong Kong, the rest of the Asians know me and well, lets just say Vietnam is another g-da-er… Shoe box hippie. South Korea is a nice guy once you learn to get past the gropes.

Today at school I swear to g-d that WW3 started. The Swag Gang started to gang up on me and Corey(A human friend of mine) and punched me. The broke my jaw! Then the principal suspended them and They shouted at us "We're not finished with you!"

I'm starting to get really terrified. Bye!

Yours in Eternity,

Ohio


	10. Chapter 10

Ohio,I guess. I just wish he'd give me more keeps me away from the other countries mostly. He thinks I'll end up getting him in trouble or something. Well, there was that one time I told Belarus that- Uh, never mind. Someone hit you? Alright, that's not cool. I have half a mind to come and beat that person up. I swear, if I ever meet them, they'll be dead real fast. Heal fast and tell me if you need any help, okay? I'm here for you. Russia used to teach me a lot of ways to go about dealing with people I don't like before America forced me to stop talking to him. That kind of sucks because he was a good friend of mine.-Massachusetts

Dear Massachusetts,

Papa could really tone it down. I can see is with Germany or Grandpa England but Papa seems like the laidback type. Papa is okay with me seeing other countries, but only Italy, Romano, and The Asians along with my family. He doesn't like me being around Prussia and Germany.

I may be a state but my jaw isn't going to heal anytime soon. It split at the chin and the hinge were it attaches to my skull broke. The dudes name was Qeon Green and he's one of those swag idiots. I was so tempted to tell them that I have 49 other states and the Allied Countries on my side. Do you think that Kasich will mind if I tell Corey that I personify Ohio?

Yours in Eternity,

Ohio


	11. Chapter 11

Ohio,I'm not even allowed to talk to Italy anymore because I was talking with Romano and then we yelled for a bit and Italy said he was going to tell Germany and Dad sort of forced me back home. In fact, the only country I talk to now is Uncle Canada. Okay I think I would literally fly to your school and beat that idiot up...if I wasn't grounded. Dad is keeping a 'special eye out' to make sure I don't sneak out again.(A.K.A. He scared the he~...heck out of me by reminding me of the Boston Massacre and now I refuse to leave the house alone.)I don't think your friends will mind. Why would they? Us states are freaking sweet. By the way, Dad said he's going to bring us all to his next big meeting. I can't wait! I'll get to see my, err, old friends again.-Massachusetts

Dear Massachusetts,

Okay, Remember how Kentucky went missing a while ago? Corey is Kentucky! I told him that I was Ohio and he told me that he was Kentucky! I can't believe it!

My state is screwed. Scotty(Columbus, guess who named him.) just shot himself. He was my capital. I know that Nations can't die but us states aren't immortal. We're tough as nails but we can die. Cities are even more vulnerable! Hong Kong and I are at the hospital with him and It's not looking so good. Hong Kong is such a softie if you get past his exterior. Papa seems like he doesn't even care that my state might fall.

I just don't even know anymore. I'm happy that we found Kentucky but with the way the bullying has gone, it's just to extreme. Farefarren.

Yours in Eternity,

Ohio


	12. Chapter 12

Ohio,Yay, you found Kentucky! I'm glad. Oh no, poor Scotty! I'd come see him too if Dad didn't remind me of...Uh, anyways I hope he gets better. If something happens, I'll help you out until you can get a new capitol up and running. Dad not caring might be my fault. Rhode sort of heard my crying after Dad scared me. He told her the story and now she thinks England is going to 'get' her. Dad is trying to calm her down. Gosh, us 13 are so screwed up. But, hey, try to stay optimistic! Wait...w-what was that? A gun? Oh, no. I don't want to die. I didn't-No,never mind, it was Delaware trying to scare me. You say states aren't immortal, eh? I think we're all about to find out.-Massachusetts

Dear Massachusetts,

Please don't hurt Delaware! I'm pretty sure that he has ADD!

Scotty didn't make it. We're trying to move back to Cincinnati for our capital. It's tough. He woke up before he died and said something about Papa having a fight with him. I just don't even want to talk to him anymore. I think that I'm going to have Lorain County take over as Ohio for a little while and I'll take over Lorain County. It'll be nice to not have all the responsibilities that a state has for a little while. Farefarren.

Yours in Eternity,

Ohio.


	13. Chapter 13

Ohio,I know I didn't do anything to Delaware. He does have ADD so it's not his fault. It's just, I hate remembering what happened and he knows he's not allowed to scare me like that because I...I...I can't even say my gosh. I'm so sorry about Scotty. I'll see if I can come help you out with the whole issue. It must be hard to lose a capitol city. On second thought, I'll wait until my anti-stress medicine kicks in. I doubt I'd be much help right now. Good luck and I'm coming as soon as I can.-Massachusetts

Dear Massachusetts,

I think that I am the first State to lose a Capitol. Our economy dropped so low were on the brink of a Civil War with Florida and Louisiana. Apparently everyone heard about Scotty even though I only told you and Dad. Wait, Dad told everyone, didn't he?

Elyria and Lorain(City) are helping so much. Yet we can't feed our own citizens anymore. Columbus is were we put all our money and when he died the money was stolen. By who, I'm not sure. I can't wait to see you in person. Farefarren.

Yours in Eternity,

Ohio


	14. Chapter 14

Ohio,Oh jeez. I bet Dad did tell. He's always had a problem keeping secrets. So, I asked Dad if I could come help you out, and, get this: He said no! He says you're not a kid anymore and don't need help. At least, that's all I got out of it. A new McDonalds opened near my place(which he lives very near) and so he went there first. I heard that Uncle Canada is coming over soon, so maybe he can give me a lift over. Dad says I can't go because I'm still grounded and I'm not supposed to place myself in 'situations that provoke stress.' I'm finding a way to help you. Hmm, Delaware just got his lisence. Maybe together we could take Dad's car and drive over, but that would take, um, 12 hours? Oh well, I'll figure it out eventually. Ooh! Maybe I could talk to Beth. (She's D.C., but she's awful quiet so most states don't recognize her.) For now, I sent Jay(Personifier of Boston) to help out a bit. He might be young, but he's one of the smartest I've ever met! Good luck!-Massachusetts, who is thinking about maybe sneaking through the Great Lakes to go and help...

Dear Massachusetts,

HA! I'm not a kid anymore? I'm a flippin' 12 year old State who can't walk and her capital just died. How is that not considered being a kid? I hope that Uncle Mattie can help. Jay has been helping a lot. Is it normal for him to dress up like Sweeney Todd? He came as him and decided to make me Mrs. Lovett. He is currently trying to get Hong Kong to be Aldolfo Pirelli. He might just trying to brighten the spirits at my house.

I'm starting to get really mad at Papa, no, Alfred. If he doesn't care then he doesn't deserve that Title. Alfred really cares more about food than his own Daughter?

The Great Lakes are a good way to get here. Be careful in Lake Erie if you do. I saw Bessie(The lake Erie Monster) with my own eyes and since it is practically my lake I know I saw her. Farefarren.

Yours in Eternity,

Ohio


	15. Chapter 15

Ohio,Hey kiddo~what's up~?Nothing really going up here, just waiting for the snow to stop. It's so annoying!Oh and I heard you thought I was adopted..how could you think that? I've been around since-forever! I feel so hurt...Hope you're well,AlexMaine

Dear Maine,

I'm so sorry! I really gotta stop listenin' to California. It's colder than sin here so I know how you feel.

Nothin' to exciting going on here. Just sadness and anger. Did Massachusetts tell you about Columbus?

Yours in Eternity,

Ohio

Ohio, Dad is crazy. He tells me to stay away from stress, but when he's upset with me, he reminds me of what that idiot England did and I just about lose Canada refuses to answer his cell phone, but I'm pretty sure he'll help me. Dad is pretty preoccupied with the new McDonalds in my state. He's been real neglectful lately, but I guess I see why. His boss is mad at him because we're all in debt to China, Japan, Russia, Mexico, etc. but so many citizens are already so poor that they can't- Why the heck am I defending him again? I bet it's the stupid new stress medication... Anyways, I'm currently building a boat so most of New England(hate that we're named after him) is coming to help! That means me, Maine, Delaware, New York, and Vermont (and maybe Canada if he gets here in time)for now, because I haven't told many yet. Especially since New Hampshire is a gossipsometimes. Anyways, I think I just heard from New York that the boat is done. He also demanded that Little York(my nickname for his not-so-little city, New York) will come. Maine is bringing a bunch of his cities too. I'd write more, but Uncle Canada just got here! See you soon, I hope! -Massachusetts

Dear Massachusetts,

So much help! Thank you so much! I can't wait! I feel like Mockingbird by Eminem fits my situation. I remember when Alfred used to sing the chorus to me when I missed my mom. "Now hush little baby, don't you cry. Everything's gunna be alright. Now stiffen that upper lip, little lady. I told ya, daddys here to hold you through the night." It seems like those words mean nothing now.

Massachusetts, no matter how much you hate Grandpa England, you cannot deny that he is your parent. He is really nice. And I'm not saying that because he's the only one I can trust. And you of course. Sorry for the tear stains on the paper. I just can't get over Scotty. It kills me how I won't get to see his goofy smile ever again. Elyria is mad at me because started cutting. She says that I need to stop and she hides all the knives but I still find them. Hong Kong has tried to stop me but it's no use. Farefarren.

Yours in Eternity,

Ohio


	16. Chapter 16

Ohio,Please don't hate me for this...but this trip is a disaster. Delaware broke his finger. New York scared me again and I forgot to take my medicine today so I'm really on edge. I got angry and pushed New York overboard. We hauled him up, but I thinkhe has hypothermia. Uncle Canada gave up and left halfway through. Oh right, we're lost. I don't know if we''ll make it for awhile. Gosh, this freaking sucks! I used to navigate the ocean and I got lost in some dumb lakes. No one even brought a map!I hate England. He ruined my life. He may be my parent but I refuse to think of him as one ever! No matter what anyone says, I do not look like him. We just have the same hair is all, but I streaked mine red for that very , you started...what? No. Don't do that. It's not the answer. Just stop. Cry as hard as you want. Go punch something. But don't hurt yourself. You might end up...killing yourself.I want to keep writing, but Delaware thinks I look like I might do something stupid again, so they're going to lock me in a closet until I calm down. Luckily, they're going to mail the letter when we got to the next post office. I'm really sorry I can't be with you right now. I'm trying my best, but I don't know what we're going tto do. Please don't hurt yourself. I'll miss you if you...if you...leave.-Massachusetts

Dear Massachusetts,

I understand. Do you know what lake your in? I can have Sandusky and Cleveland come find you. I don't like the idea of my siblings being hurt. Keep New York warm. Hold him as close as you can. Keep a splint on Delaware's finger. So now even Uncle Mattie gave up. I'm hopeless.

What did Grandpa England ever do to you? I don't get why you hate him. I mean, what he did to me is perfect reason to hate him but even I forgave him.

Massachusetts, it's the only way I can cope. I hate making Hong Kong cry, but it seems I've succeeded at that. I can't stop. I know you'll miss me but if I do kill myself it'll just be for the best of The Country.

Yours in Eternity,

Ohio

Ohio,..Why would you listen to Cali? She's crazy, least someone knows, we've been getting on and off snow all year. I think Massie os cursing me..Hm? Colombus? Christopher Colombus or someone else? If she has, I don't (Alex) Seth Jones-KirklandMaine

Dear Maine,

I don't know why I listen to her. My capital Columbus shot himself and died. Ohio is in ruins. Ask Massachusetts for more details.

Yours in Eternity,

Ohio


	17. Chapter 17

Ohio,Everyone's doing better, but I think we're even more lost than before. I don't even know what lake anymore... New York won't stop hugging me because he's cold, so it's really hard to write this sloppy letter. Delaware is attempting to steer but whatever he did to his finger is making it impossible to stay straight. I'd steer, but New York won't move and he's really, really strong! Right now, Pemaquid is trying to help him. She's one of Maine's cities, but she can't even see over the wheel so it looks really awkwardEngland...I thought most people already knew, but maybe not. He shot and stabbed Boston's citizens. I guess he just got really mad and then...I don't know. It's been officially named The Boston Massacre. I hate it. Speaking of which, don't show this letter to Boston. Don't mention it at all. He'll get scared and hide somewhere again. You shouldn't hurt yourself. You dying wouldn't be in anyone's best interest, especially not Dad's. Everyone would miss you. Don't even think about it. Hopefully, I'll see you before I either get frostbite or fall overboard or get locked in the closet again...(We're still pretty far north, because it's really cold. Too bad no one bothered to pack blankets or equip the boat with any heat...)Maybe Dad will stop stuffing his face and come see you!-Massachusetts

Dear Massachusetts,

I have Sandusky Cleveland and Toledo out looking for you. North…. You can't be in Superior or Huron so you must be pretty far north in Erie. I can't wait to see you safe. I just hate that you all are going through this for me.

Oh, that's sad. I can't believe he went that low. Well, I can. What he did to me was so low, it's not even funny.

It's the only way out! I can't stop. I've been tied to my wheelchair more than once. By my own cities!

Yours in Eternity,

Ohio

Ohio,Ouch, sorry to hear about that kiddo, but he isn't really dead, more like in a comma. Dad told me once if a country or capitol tried commiting suicide they'd just be in a comma for a certain ammount of time. Don't worry, he'll be awake again before you know it!Best wishes,Alexander Seth Jones-KirklandMaine

Dear Maine,

I sure hope your right. That's why Alfred wouldn't let me bury him.

Yours in Eternity,

Ohio


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I'm thinking about turning this into a chat. Oh, and sorry for the VERY long delay! I lost the internet but I got it back!

Ohio,Okay, so we finally found Lake Erie...according to New York. We're doing this for you because we care about you. Be there soon!I guess he was just...angry or something. Either that or I'm really provoking. There was actually a trial, but he won. By the way, there's no phone service in the Great Lakes. Stupid little wanna-be ocean puddles...Anyways, I think I see one of your cities. Goodbye and maybe see you in a few hours.-Massachusetts

Dear Massachusetts,

Alright, I just got word from Cleveland that he sees your boat. He and Sandusky are headed for you now. Once they find you they will bring you back to my house. See you soon!

Yours in Eternity,

Ohio


End file.
